Eve of Tomorrow
by caithream
Summary: The Quidditch field after nightfall is the perfect place to share a talk... among other things.


"I can't believe it. Tomorrow."

"Mm. Tomorrow."

"Seems like it's been forever, hasn't it? And yet it went by like a flash."

"One big flash, yep."

"Today was our last day. I can't believe it."

"You said that already."

"Yes, well. Don't you feel the least bit sad about it all? They kick us out, and someone new gets the bed I slept in for seven years. It feels a bit odd."

James shifted slightly on the cool grass, knowing Lily wasn't just making small talk but wanted real answers. From him. "All right. Sad. Do I feel sad? No, not really. I bloody love this place, but I think it's time to move on. Seven years is an awfully long time." Lily, lying next to him, turned her head and grinned at him. "And as for someone getting our old beds… well, let's just say I feel bad for whomever gets Sirius's bed." Lily snorted and gave James a good swat on the arm.

"James Potter, do _not_ get vulgar in front of me. I am a lady, you know. Prim and proper and all that." Now it was James's turn to snort.

"Oh, please. You're an honorary Marauder. Anything that I can say in front of my mates I can say in front of you."

"That," Lily said, turning over and resting on her elbows, "is something I am definitely going to store away for later. To humiliate you, of course."

"Of course," James replied, pulling her closer and kissing her soundly. As if it wasn't exhilarating enough to be lying out here in the Quidditch field, just him and her, under the stars. Everyone was tucked away in the castle, and it felt like the grounds outside were theirs to have. It was more than wonderful.

He pulled Lily's arm over him so she was now on top of him, and his mind began to slip into a delirious haze. James reached to pull off his glasses, opening his eyes slightly as he did so. A bright-white line streaked behind fiery, red hair. A shooting star. "'S' beautiful," he mumbled through Lily's lips. She paused, and kissed him deeply once more before settling on his shoulder, looking up to the sky.

They were silent for a while. James thought about what Lily had said earlier. He wasn't stupid; he and Lily both knew what lay ahead the moment they turned their backs on the great oak doors that barred the school. The Real World seemed confined at the breakfast table while reading _The Daily Prophet_, or perhaps in the dark gossip in the Common Room that made your stomach turn inside-out, but you lent half an ear anyway. Now… well, now it was only paces away. And if there was one thing James was certain on, it was that he would protect Lily with all his heart, and with his life, if ever it should happen.

"You know," Lily said, interrupting his train of thought. "When I took Astronomy, I never cared much for the star charts and the calculations, which constellation went where at what time of year and how they affect…" she waved around her hand, grasping for the right word, "…things. No, all I wanted to do was lie here like this and look up at the sky and just… _stare_. I'd sometimes get caught doing just that, disregarding the work we were doing…."

"Ah, so the truth comes out. I knew that whole 'perfect student' act was just a bluff. Slouching off on your work during _class_. I am appalled. See here?" James pointed at his raised eyebrows. "Appalled." Lily gave a huff.

"I just wanted to wring Professor Sinistra's neck, sometimes. Keeping me from doing the sensible and most obvious thing in Astronomy, the actual star-gazing."

"Violence," said James airily, "is never the answer. Lucky for you, I came around to save you from becoming a poor, degenerate soul, what with the class-skiving and the neck-wringing. I suppose next you might sneak out of the castle to rendezvous with a certain someone quite after curfew, hm? Oh, hold on," he squinted at Lily as to see if it was really her, "you did!"

"Goodness, aren't we full of accusations tonight," Lily remarked impassively. "Actually, there was no rendezvous involved. I just wanted to look at the moon and you happened to be here." She gave an exaggerated sigh and poked James in the stomach. "Though I suppose I don't exactly get the better end of the deal. You don't make a very good pillow."

"Ha," said James weakly. "My ego. It hurts."

"There, there," she said, giving him a light kiss on the jaw. "At least I don't kick you when your down."

"I reckon I should be grateful," James grumbled. Lily beamed and settled once more on his shoulder.

"Just look at it," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Look at what?"

"The moon."

"Oh. Yes, it's very… symmetrical."

"Mm. Cut in a perfect half, don't you think?"

"Quite."

A surprisingly chilly wind stirred the grass around them, and Lily drew closer to James, pushing wisps of hair out of her face.

"I could do this forever," she murmured softly.

For whatever reason, a memory came flooding back to James at that very moment; Christmas of sixth year, Lily took James to her place for a few days during the winter holiday, as Lily's mother, father, and sister went to Liverpool to visit relatives. Just to show him how a Muggle Christmas went, she had said. She had dug out a box of moving films about Christmas, and had been absolutely delighted when James said he'd never seen any of them. She pulled out a handful to watch, and they curled together on the sofa. James had thought that they were rather interesting, some a bit silly, but there was one in particular, an American film, during which Lily wrapped her arms around him and became abnormally quiet, sighing softly into his shoulder at certain parts.

It was silly, and absurd, he knew, and it was genuine; James felt his heart leap to his throat.

He clasped his hand in hers, and said softly, "What do you want, Lily? You want the moon? Just say the word, and I'll throw a rope around it and pull it down. That's a good idea. I'll give you the moon, Lily."

She looked confused for only a moment, and then her jaw dropped. Before he could say anything, she threw back her head and laughed, the sound echoing through the field. She looked at him smiling, her face scarlet and her eyes bright.

"I'll take it," Lily finally replied, her voice hitching.

"I…" James started. "I—don't remember the rest. I'm sorry." But Lily just shook her head and cupped his face in her hand.

"I love you," was all she said. "I _love_ you."

This time James threw his glasses off without hesitation and they landed several metres away. They were eye-to-eye, hip-to-hip, but most importantly, mouth-to-mouth. _Symmetrical_, James thought stupidly, and deepened the kiss. He only half-remembered to breathe, and pondered for a moment if coming up for air was really even worth it. Her hair brushed softly against his face, and he entwined his fingers in the red locks; then, slowly, his hand moved down her waist to the small of her back, and Lily gave a small groan. She kissed him on his forehead, cheek, and neck, her breath laboured and her heart racing. He pressed his side against hers and reciprocated with a light kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Moonbeams," James said hoarsely. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Your fingertips."

You had to hand it to Muggles, James thought as Lily raked a hand through his hair, making it stand out in every directing and sending shivers down his spine. Sometimes they knew what they were talking about.


End file.
